This invention relates in general to the construction of animal stalls, in particular stalls for dairy animals, and is more particularly directed to an improved arrangement of stall dividers forming double rows of cow stalls, especially suited for freestall dairy barns. In particular, the invention is related to a system in which a number of cow stall dividers can be supported on a single transverse beam that is elevated above the floor of the stall.
Freestall dairy barns, also known as loose housing, have become an attractive option for dairy farmers who want to maintain and manage a large dairy herd. The advantages of the freestall housing system include reduction of bedding per cow, less space per cow, ease of manure removal, reduced udder washing time before milking, higher milk quality, and less frequent udder injury. The large cattle population housed within the barn, requires the design of the barn to pay attention to the areas where the cows rest, i.e., the free stalls.
As a matter of background, general guidelines for constructing and employing freestall barns for a dairy herd are found in Robert E. Graves, Guideline for Planning Dairy Freestall Barns, Northeast Regional Agricultural Engineering Service Cooperative Extension, Ithaca N.Y., 1995. Other useful background information can be found in Moeller et al., Free-Stall Loose Housing for Dairy Cattle, ID-63, Purdue University Cooperative Extension Service; Hammond, Dairy Free Stall Design, University of Georgia College of Agricultural and Environmental Services Cooperative Extension Service; and Chastain et al., Dairy Lighting System for Free Stall Barns and Milking Centers, Pub. AEU-12, University of Minnesota Extension Service, Department of Biosystems and Agricultural Engineering, August 1966.
A number of free stall designs have employed tubular, loop-like stall dividers to minimize the need for structural elements at the front and sides of the animals, to give the animal increased freedom of movement when standing or lying in the stall, and to facilitate rising from a lying position. On the one hand, conventional free stall designs have required a pair of vertically-spaced horizontal beams or similar support rails strung one above the other, and supported on the vertical posts, with the stall dividers being supported on the two horizontal beams. An example is described in Albers, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,766. Another proposed free stall divider system is discussed in Rudolph U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,658 and another still is discussed in Hatfield U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,297. The stall systems described there do not employ a forward horizontal beam as a major support member, and thus require either a vertical post per each stall divider, or omission of the posts altogether.
An arrangement with one vertical post for each stall does provide an open front for the stalls, but this requires concrete supporting curbs, which are expensive to install.
It is advantageous to have an open area for the first thirty-six inches or so above the floor at the front of each cow stall to give the animal freedom of movement to assist her in lying and standing. It has been observed that structural elements that are much below about 36 inches over the floor can get in the way of natural motion of the cow. For example, when cows lie down and when they rise from a lying position, the cows will lunge forward somewhat. If there are obstructions present, a cow may injure her head or foreleg on them. Accordingly, there are advantages in overall cow comfort and safety if a lower support beam can be omitted. On the other hand, a horizontal rail or beam, placed above that level, could serve to support a number of stall dividers, providing economy of construction and sufficient strength to withstand the normal use expected by large animals. However, no suitable system of construction of a cow stall arrangement for a freestall barn has yet been proposed.